


Sand Castles And Snow Cones

by StarlightTracer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Takes Place After S8EP13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTracer/pseuds/StarlightTracer





	Sand Castles And Snow Cones

"This is nice." Starlight Glimmer sighed, leaning back on the deckchair as she viewed the length of the beach through her sunglasses. "I can't remember the last time I was at the seaside."

"It was so nice of Princess Twilight to let you visit us, again." Fluttershy said as she gathered up some sand into her bucket and smoothing out the top, she tipped it upside down. "We didn't really get much time to hang out last time."

"Well considering the last time we hung out you had all been trapped in an enchanted mirror for most of my time here, we only really got to get to know one another before the premier of that movie you guys were in. So it is nice to be able to pop through the portal occasionally." Starlight paused before adding "But if you guys ever want to go camping, you need to know I won't be going. I don't do camping."

"What about a gentle nature walk?" Fluttershy prompted as she began to dig out a moat for her newly formed castle. "I know some lovely, scenic areas I could show you."

"Not really a nature person." Starlight admitted. "But I suppose it depends on how much nature is involved in the walk, you know what I mean?"

"I suppose it's not for everybody." Fluttershy stated.

"Such a weird phrase "everybody"." Starlight murmured to herself.

"Oh?" Fluttershy asked curious as she added a makeshift flag to the middle of her castle.

"I grew up saying "everypony" and now since Twilight opened her school, I'm trying to get used to saying "everycreature" as well because it's not just ponies attending the school." Starlight explained. "So adding "everybody" to my vocabulary is like learning a new language. But then again, it might as well be with all the strange new words I have to learn: hands, fingers, toes." As she said "toes" she gave her own toes a little wiggle. "Mobile phone, etc, etc. The world's changing and there's nothing I can do about it. Well ... technically I can but I learned not to mess with things like that the hard way." Then clearing her throat she swung her legs over the side of her deckchair as she sat up, facing Fluttershy. "So, what have you got planned for the rest of our time here?"

"Oh well, there's a snow cone stand on the pier, if you're interested?" Fluttershy smiled sweetly.

"Snow cone?" Starlight quiered as her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Like snow formed into a cone shape?"

"No, silly." Fluttershy giggled. "It's flavored ice that's served in a cone."

"Flavored ice sounds odd but if you say it tastes good I'll try it." Starlight shrugged and with a stretch she got to her feet and followed after Fluttershy down the beach and up the steps onto the pier.


End file.
